Phase 0
Phase 0 The guildmaster of the Final Brigade which is an extension of the Guild Lost Brigade, ran by 0 v a n. He is also known as Balmung of azure sky because of the fact that was the name of one of his original accounts and is currently a level 95 Heavy Axe . He doesnt consider himself to be a PK or a PKK though at times he will PK or PKK just for kicks or when he is bored. Appearance .]] Originally he used a Balmung sprite then later when he became phase 0 he made a sprite of a dark cloaked character all in black then made a red clothed sprite with silver hair and is currently in the black cloak again Online Phase 0, a high leveled heavy axe , is the guild master of the guild known as Final Brigade, Phase 0 began accessing World around version 3.0 of the game however did not create a forum account until February of 2007. Back then his account in the game was called Balmung of azure sky and he was a blade master. . Eventually the user behind Balmung of azure sky did not access for a few months. He then returned to World. At around level 20 his account was deleted from the character selection screen by his younger brother who claimed it was an accident. He remade the Balmung of azure sky account though didn't use it as he also made a heavy axe named Phase 0 and a wavemaster who's name is not revealed. This wave account met the user 0 v a n while on a undercover mission from terror_of_death as Phase 0 was a member of the guild Fallen Chaos at the time, which is run by Terror_of_death. The wave account joined Lost brigade and then never logged in again for a few months. Eventually Phase 0 told 0 v a n the true identity of the wave and officially joined Lost Brigade. After leaving Lost brigade a few months later he started a guild called Final Brigade as a support guild to the Lost Brigade and since then he has risen to level 95 and has become one of the best Melee PKs/PKKs in the game. He claims to have once beaten a level 83 heavy axe in battle while he was using a level 27 blade master though this has not been confirmed as of yet. He also claims to be an epitaph user of the hidden phase known as Orvox (also known as a Harald phase which include phase 0, 9,10,and 11. Orvox itself is also nicknamed "the Nightmare of Oblivion.") Though this as well cannot yet be confirmed though some have claimed to either have seen it or seen screenshots of it that did not seem to be edited. His forum name is Phase 0, though few know of what his original forum name was back when he accessed the PC known as Balmung of azure sky and his in game names include, Phase 0, Balmung of azure sky, Flare, Your Mom, and many other accounts not disclosed in this article. He considers his closest friends in game to be: 0 v a n, Ruka/s h i n o, Karu, Rott, and Terror_of_death. There seem to be quite a few mysteries surrounding this user. Offline Age: 20 Gender: female Height: 5 feet 6 inches tall Location: New Mexico Random Facts known to few Website: http://midon.theiforum.com During the time he did not log on when he still used the account Balmung of azure sky he was in a coma resulting from a car accident. He is also in the process of creating his own game and is starting a wholesale electronics company. In the picture of lost brigade pictured above, he is the character on the far left. He did not draw the pictures. Breaking news: Phase's older sister can confirm that he is indeed a male as she's changed his diaper during his early years and saw proof, albeit small proof, of his gender. (No you probably don't know her as she didn't get to play on the World for more than about three hours before it was shut down) Category:Player Category:No longer here